WO94/08943 discloses 2-aminopropane-1,3-diol compounds which are useful as immunosuppressive agents. Among those compounds, 2-amino-2-(2-(4-octylphenyl)ethyl)propane-1,3-diol hydrochloride (hereunder sometimes referred to as Compound (I)) is under research and development for the transplantation of organs and autoimmune diseases. In order to inhibit rejection reaction at organs or bone marrow and treat autoimmune diseases and allergic diseases, drugs are usually applied topically to the affected parts in addition to the oral administration. Then, it has been desirable to develop the pharmaceutical preparations of Compound (I) which can be administered through the skin, eye, lung, bronchus, nose or rectum.